Ngozi earns $\$24{,}000$ in salary in the first year she works as an interpreter. Each year, she earns a $3.5\%$ raise. Write a function that gives Ngozi's salary $S(t)$, in dollars, $t$ years after she starts to work as an interpreter. Do not enter commas in your answer. $S(t)=$
Earning a $3.5\%$ means that Ngozi continues to earn the original $100\%$ and also earns $3.5\%$ more, for a total of $103.5\%$. So each year, Ngozi's salary is multiplied by $103.5\%$, which is the same as a factor of $1.035$. If we start with the initial value, $\$24{,}000$, and keep multiplying by $1.035$, this function gives us Ngozi's salary $t$ years after she starts to work as an interpreter. $S(t)=24000\cdot 1.035^t$